


Portugal

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Temeraire - Novik
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pillow Talk, Politics, sex while clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Wellington multi-task well before the concept's invented.  Written for the <a href="http://ar.dreamwidth.org/378559.html?thread=1671871#cmt1671871">Temeraire kink meme on Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portugal

"There is one further matter," Jane said, and raked her fingernails down his chest, hard enough to scratch if not for the linen shirt between her hands and his skin, "of Portugal."

Wellington thrust up, the wooden chair creaking beneath them with both their movements (but especially his own). "What of it?"

"Specifically the breeding grounds there. Old Boney," and she bore down on him with a jagged grin and a twist of her hips, "would be happy to court every dragon in the place if we don't get there first."

The hand he hadn't braced against the wall to keep them from tipping over backwards tightened on her hip. "We're spread damned thin without diversions like flattering beasts--"

"--and without those beasts, we'll only be damned thinner in a few months." She leaned in closer to him until their cheeks touched, and took his earlobe in his mouth, her teeth grazing against it.

His thighs tensed suddenly beneath her: he was coming to his end of things. Jane took the hand at her waist and pulled it down toward their union, pressing his fingers to the centre of her own pleasure. Wellington stroked her spasmodically as he came, losing all conversational ability in favour of a lengthy moan. When he was finished, he was far more attentive to her own needs; his cock slipped from between her legs as she arched up against his hand, finding her own release within a minute of his.

They regained themselves fairly quickly, as was necessary in times of war. Jane patted his cheek fondly and stood up to button her breeches.

"All right. Send whoever can be spared, and we'll keep the Frogs from cozying up too close," Wellington told her, his breath yet ragged as he saw to his own buttons and flap. "Further discussion on the matter tonight?"

"Gladly," and she made her exit.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is the first time I ever tried writing: a) Jane, b) Wellington, or c) Temeraire pr0nz, feedback would, of course, be welcomed. As noted, written for the [Temeraire kink meme on Dreamwidth](http://ar.dreamwidth.org/378559.html?thread=1671871#cmt1671871), prompt "Quick, dirty, totally professional sex, with pillow talk."


End file.
